


When Is a Road Not a Road?

by FleuretteFfoulkes



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: Gen, Shortcuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleuretteFfoulkes/pseuds/FleuretteFfoulkes
Summary: ...when it's nothing more than a ditch. Andrew's quite certain this one qualifies.
Relationships: Percy Blakeney & Andrew Ffoulkes
Kudos: 6
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	When Is a Road Not a Road?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Weekly's challenge #061 - Shortcut. The bonus goal for this week was for the story to be less than 500 words long.

The cart full of rescued aristos plodded behind them down the little-used road—though Andrew was of the opinion that calling it a 'road' was overgenerous. Of course, after the privations of prison their guests ought not to mind a few bumps on the way to freedom, but this was rapidly becoming more than a few. Perhaps they ought to call a short halt for those inside to stretch their legs; after all, there was no one but them for miles.

Instead, he spurred his horse forward to the front of the cavalcade. "Percy, you do know where we are and where we're going? You've taken this road before?"

"Certainly," Percy said. "Though only on horseback, a detail I may have overlooked. But it's a fine shortcut. It ought to save us nearly an hour—"

And so, of course, that was when the left front wheel of the long-suffering cart finally made its escape, jolted loose by a particularly egregious failing on the part of the 'road' to fulfill the duties of a road.

"I was just thinking that perhaps we ought to call a halt for everyone to stretch their legs," Andrew said, staring at the broken-down cart as its occupants began poking their heads out of it.

"A fine idea," Percy replied, also observing the cart, with a slightly bemused expression on his face.

"Perhaps I ought to escort our guests for a short walk."

Percy shook his head with a chuckle. "The fault was mine, I admit it," he said. "I shouldn't have brought a cart down this road. But that still won't get you out of helping me fix the cart wheel."


End file.
